creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Perenus Darkmoore
Notes *Left his family's home in Gilneas to practice magic in Dalaran. *Became a respected mage of Dalaran, who was proud of his position and what he did. *During the Third War, he decided that the only way to win against the Burning Legion was to "fight fire with fire" after most of his family were slaughtered by demons and the Scourge. He therefore secretly took up the cowl of Warlock to discover how to control and subsequently defeat them. *He slipped into a deep brooding attitude thanks to his meddling with demons, and eventually succumbed to the Legion. *He was in Dalaran when Arthas attacked; this was his last moments doing good - he tried to help defend the city against the Scourge. However, this was due more to the fact that he had an utter hatred for the Scourge and the Legion than to remaining emotional ties to Dalaran and the Kirin Tor. *When the second barrier was destroyed, Perenus gave up hope of Dalaran winning the fight and chose to flee, but was struck down by the Legion before he successfully escaped. He was raised from the dead eventually by a Necromancer, and became a mindless servant of the Scourge he had hated so passionately. *When the Lich King lost control over many of its soldiers, including Lady Sylvanas, Perenus was jolted to consciousness, shocking him into a 5 year long coma. When he finally awoke, he was somewhat amnesiac, and did not recall much of his past experience with Arcane and Warlock magics, and had to begin anew. He chose the path of the Warlock once more, but this time out of hopes for personal gain. Biography Early Years Perenus Darkmoore was born into the wealthy Darkmoore family, residents of the nation of Gilneas. He spent much of his early years as a boy playing with his cousin, Vivica, until they came of age, at which time they were separated by their fathers, although the two continued to share a close bond. It was during these early years that Perenus discovered his affinity to magic, and he and Vivica would often sneak off into the bushes to perform any spell they could pull of (which was little more than light spells). Perenus' father was not amused when his son showed him the little magic he could pull off, and immediately enrolled him into a warrior's academy. At this time, Vivica's father began to study to be a paladin, and he took her with him to a church in nearby Lordaeron Castle. This would be the last the two saw of each other until the events of the Third War. Perenus hated his studies at the academy, and likewise did not do well there. Few of his peers were willing to accept his company, and most of his teachers thought he was a simpleton. In truth, Perenus just happened to care far more about magical abilities than anything relating to true combat. Here he stayed until his 20th year, when the gates of Gilneas would be erected. Pilgrimage To Dalaran Finding folley in his nation's king Genn Greymane's decision not to help out the Alliance after the Second War, Perenus chose to leave Gilneas on a pilgrimage to Dalaran, to study his trade and increase his magical prowess many times over beneath the understanding eye of the Kirin Tor. Although his pilgrimage was not a long one, he had never been beyond the borders of his homeland, and he was enthralled for the entire trip, despite how short it was. It was here in Dalaran that Perenus met a High Elf named Elyssia, who would soon become his lover. Both shared a class together, and although they hid their relationship from most citizens well, their tutor, Malastraar, saw through this veil, and advised them against the actions they were taking. Neither listened. Both Perenus and Elyssia advanced quickly through their classes, and both quickly grasped even complex magical concepts. This won them respect from many, and the duo were considered to operate together as a pair, guarding a sector of Dalaran during the night. Malastraar announced his disapproval of this, but went unheard, and was unable to stop them from being enlisted as night watchmen. The Third War: The Fall Of The Darkmoores UNDER CONSTRUCTION. In The Service of Demons UNDER CONSTRUCTION. In The Service of Death UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Free At Last UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Grihm's Exile UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Perenus' Exile thumb|left UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Warcraft Fanon Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Warlocks Category:Chaos Legions Category:Chieftains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Undead Category:Game Bosses Category:Illustrated Characters